dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Special Blue Ribbon Digest Vol 1 17
| Appearing1 = | Editor2_1 = Dick Giordano | Writer2_1 = Sergio Aragonés | Writer2_2 = Neal Adams | Penciler2_1 = Neal Adams | Inker2_1 = Neal Adams | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Ben Oda | StoryTitle2 = Above and Beyond the Call of Duty! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Inker3_1 = Mike Kaluta | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = John Costanza | StoryTitle3 = He Who Laughs Last... | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer4_1 = Howie Post | Penciler4_1 = Neal Adams | Inker4_1 = Joe Orlando | Letterer4_1 = Milt Snapinn | StoryTitle4 = The Widow's Walk | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer5_1 = Jack Oleck | Penciler5_1 = Ralph Reese | Inker5_1 = Ralph Reese | Letterer5_1 = Milt Snapinn | StoryTitle5 = Message from Beyond | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer6_1 = Jack Oleck | Penciler6_1 = Wally Wood | Inker6_1 = Wally Wood | StoryTitle6 = The Monster | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer7_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler7_1 = Neal Adams | Inker7_1 = Dick Giordano | Letterer7_1 = John Costanza | StoryTitle7 = Nightmare | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer8_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler8_1 = Alan Weiss | Inker8_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Inker8_2 = Alan Weiss | StoryTitle8 = A Bottle Of Incense... A Whiff Of The Past! | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = | Editor9_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer9_1 = Neal Adams | Penciler9_1 = Neal Adams | Inker9_1 = Neal Adams | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = John Duffy | StoryTitle9 = The Game | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = | Editor10_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer10_1 = David Michelinie | Writer10_2 = Russ Carley | Penciler10_1 = Ruben Yandoc | Inker10_1 = Ruben Yandoc | StoryTitle10 = Death on Cue! | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = | Editor11_1 = Dick Giordano | Writer11_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler11_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker11_1 = Neal Adams | Letterer11_1 = Ben Oda | StoryTitle11 = The Symbionts | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | Editor12_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer12_1 = John Albano | Penciler12_1 = Mike Kaluta | Inker12_1 = Mike Kaluta | StoryTitle12 = Born Losers | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = | Editor13_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer13_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler13_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Inker13_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Letterer13_1 = Ray Holloway | StoryTitle13 = The Dead Can Kill | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = | Notes = * In all of the stories that originally had a host (Abel, Cain, Mildred, etc.), the art has been redrawn and the narration has been rewritten to replace that host with , the host from the later issues of ''Ghosts''. Squire Shade was not added to stories that were originally hostless. * This issue also includes "The Big Burp", a one-page humor story by Dave Manak. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}